Forever and a Day
by Hyrulian Hero Akai
Summary: Keitaro and Naru return from their honeymoon with a couple of surprises for the girls...fun and insanity ensues XD. Rated T for cursing in later chaps.


A/N: My second LH fic…yay! This time its KeixNaru P

_Disclaimer: I don't own LH or any of it's chars...I do however own my OC who will be introduced next chapter. All other characters and names belong to Ken Akamatsu._

Did you know… there is a legend that says if two people who are in love with each other go to Tokyo University together, they will live happily ever after? Well, for Keitaro Urashima and Naru Narusegawa, that legend couldn't be more true.

When Keitaro and Naru were just children, they made a promise that when they grew up, they would get in to Tokyo U and live happily ever after together. However, time changes all things and can play tricks on the mind; but the one thing time cannot change is the love two people once had for one another.

Many years later, Keitaro and Naru are reunited; alas though, Naru does not recall making this promise to Keitaro, and Keitaro becomes convinced that it was Mutsumi Otohime to whom he made his childhood promise. Even after the truth is revealed, Naru is hesitant to accept it because of her love for another man, Seta. But all is not lost, with the help of her friends; Naru realizes that her feelings for Seta are nothing more than a childish crush. After that, things go fairly well for Keitaro and Naru. That is, until Kanako, Keitaro's little sister enters the picture and tries to break them up so she can have her big brother all to herself. However, as the old saying goes, 'What's meant to be will always find a way.' Eventually, Kanako realizes she is no match for Naru when it comes to her brother's love and gives up trying to break up the happy couple. In the end, Keitaro proposes to Naru, and after a few more years of dating, they finally get married.

--

Shinobu Maehara had sat perched on the roof of the Hinata House since early that morning, watching the streets intently. The previous night she had gotten a call from one of the most precious people in the world to her; her Sempai, Keitaro Urashima. He had called to inform the girls that he and Naru, his wife, would be arriving at the all girls dorm the next morning and that they would be bringing with them a couple of surprises.

'_Could that be Sempai?_' Shinobu wondered to herself as a van of the same type Keitaro drove pulled up to the Hinata house.

A young man with dark hair and glasses stepped out of the van and stretched, looking around as he did.

Shinobu made an audible gasp, it _was_ Keitaro! He had returned at last after almost a year of being gone on his honeymoon with Naru.

"Sempai is back!" Shinobu shouted, jumping down from the roof to meet him.

As soon as Keitaro saw Shinobu running towards him, his face split into a huge grin. "Hi Shinobu!" He greeted her as she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tight.

"Welcome back Sempai!" She exclaimed, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek; after which her face turned bright red.

Keitaro smiled and hugged Shinobu back. "Thanks Shinobu. It's good to be back. How have you been?"

Shinobu didn't get a chance to answer because at that moment five of the other six girls swarmed Keitaro, all trying to get his attention.

"Looks like you're ever-the-center of attention Keitaro." Naru said as she slowly got out of the van for reasons that became quite obvious once everyone saw her.

"Naru! You're pregnant!" Kitsune exclaimed, pointing to Naru's rather large belly.

Motoko smiled at Kitsune's surprised reaction. "Naru-sempai and Keitaro have been gone for close to a year now Kitsune. You should have expected this. Congratulations Naru, Keitaro."

"How far along are you Naru?" Mustumi questioned.

"Seven and a half months." Naru smiled at her friend.

"Keitaro, did you bring me anything to eat?" Su asked, poking her head into the van. However, she quickly removed it, rubbing it as she did. "Ow. Keitaro! Something hit me! THIS MEANS WAR!" She declared, pulling a remote control out of her pocket. "Go Mecha-Tama!" Upon pushing a button on the remote, a giant turtle-like mech came flying towards Su.

"No Su! Don't!" Keitaro shouted, blocking the mech from getting to the van.

"Kyo and Kohana are still in there!" Naru exclaimed, taking the remote from Su.

"Who are Kyo and Kohana?" Mustumi asked.

"Kyo and Kohana are our children. Keitaro and I adopted them." Naru explained.

"That's so cool!" Sarah exclaimed.

"How old are they Sempai?"

"Kyo is six, and Kohana is five." Keitaro answered before getting back into the van and emerging a minute later with two children; a boy and a girl both with strawberry blonde. The boy wore a simple black sleeved shirt with blue shorts, his hair was medium length and a little messy. The girl wore a pink shirt with a blue skirt. She had short cut hair which just barely came down to her ears.

"Does this mean I don't get to test out my new Mecha-Tama?" Su wondered aloud.

"I don't think it would be appropriate at this time Su." Motoko told her.

"Aw, darnit. Keitaro would have made the perfect test subject since he's immortal." Su replied, defeated.

"Why don't you two say hello?" Naru suggested to her children.

Not being comfortable with the idea of talking to people she didn't know, Kohana hid behind her brother. Kyo on the other hand looked at each of the Hinata House girls before giving a slight nod to all of them except for Su, whom he glared at, and Shinobu to whom he smiled and said, "Hello."

Keitaro and Naru laughed slightly at their children's reactions. "Kohana is shy around people she doesn't know that well, and Kyo always tries to act cool in front of people." Keitaro explained.

"They're so adorable Keitaro!" Kitsune exclaimed, bending down to the kid's level. "Hi there, my name is Kitsune. It's nice to meet you both." She continued.

After Kitsune, the other girls began to introduce themselves.

Shinobu was first. "I'm Shinobu, welcome to Hinata House."

"Greetings, I am Motoko, and the monkey girl on my back is Su."

"Nice to meetcha." Su said, climbing higher on Motoko's back to get a better view.

"You can call me Sarah."

"My name is Mutsumi. It's a pleasure to meet both of you."

After the introductions were finished, everyone headed inside to eat some lunch and catch up.

Kitsune, always being the one to stick her nose into other peoples business, was the first to ask a question. "So Keitaro, what exactly were you and Naru doing this whole time you were away from us?"

"We pretty much just traveled around Japan enjoying the sights, as well as the time we got to spend together." Keitaro explained, smiling at the memories.

"Are you tellin' me that you were gone for a whole year and all you did was travel around? You sure you didn't do anything else? I mean, how else would Naru get pregnant?" Kitsune asked, hinting at other things.

"Kitsune!" Shinobu scolded the older woman. "You can't ask Sempai that!"

Keitaro laughed slightly. "Well actually Kitsune, we –"

Naru placed her hand over Keitaro's mouth; a huge blush covered her face. "Keitaro! Don't tell her about that!"

Keitaro shook his head that he wouldn't and Naru removed her hand. "I wouldn't dream of telling anyone that Naru. I was going to tell Kitsune that we took a brief trip to America to see Seta and Haruka." He informed his wife.

"You saw my mom and dad? How are they doing?" Sarah asked, now slightly more interested in the conversation.

"They're doing just fine Sarah; they say 'hi' and hope you're doing well." Naru told the girl.

"Sempai, I'm curious, what made you want to adopt kids before having one of your own?"

"Well Shinobu, it was really Naru's idea." Keitaro told her.

"To be honest," Naru began. "I've always wanted to adopt. I'm not quite sure why, but it was always something that I wanted to do when I grew up. When I dove into my studies for Tokyo U, I sort of forgot all about it; but when I met Kanako and learned that she was adopted, I recalled how badly I had wanted to do so in the past."

Keitaro smiled. "When Naru told me about it, I was all for the idea. It made me think of Kanako and how happy it made her to be a part of our family."

"Talking about me Onee-san?" Kanako asked as she walked through the door carrying several bags and several large rolled up papers. "Hello Naru, how are you?"

Naru gave Kanako a warm smile. "I'm doing just fine Kanako. It's good to see you again."

Getting up, Keitaro took the bags from Kanako and set them aside. He then took the papers from her and sat them down next to his chair before sitting back down. "Yes, as a matter of fact, we were. Naru and I were just telling the girls the important role you played in our decision to adopt Kyo and Kohana."

Kanako nodded. "I see. Well, I'm tired from the trip, so I'm going to go rest for a while in my room." She informed everyone before walking off down the hall.

"She sure is a lot nicer than the last time she was here." Sarah commented.

The group nodded in agreement. Motoko then pointed out the papers next to Keitaro's chair. "Keitaro, what exactly are those?"

"Oh, just some plans to expand the dorm, among other things." He replied.

"Oooh what other things Keitaro?" Su asked, eyeing the papers.

"Secret things that we aren't going to tell you about until Emma and Mei get back from school." Naru told Su.

"Did you need any help with your bags Keitaro?" Mustumi asked, wanting to be helpful as usual.

"Actually, most of the bags contain gifts for all of you." Keitaro informed the girls.

"You didn't have to bring back gifts Sempai! Your honeymoon was supposed to be just you and Naru."

"But… my daddy wanted to." Kohana spoke softly, slightly stepping out from behind her brother. "He kept saying how he wanted everyone to know that just because he has mommy now that he hasn't forgotten about them."

Naru smiled. It was true that was Keitaro's idea behind the gifts, but hearing it from her shy daughter made it seem somehow more special.

"Can we open them now Keitaro?" Su asked, excited about what could possibly be in the bag for her.

"Go ahead, that's the whole reason I had Kanako bring them in." Keitaro told the excited girl.

Motoko bowed in thanks to Keitaro before retrieving and opening her bag to find two antique swords, as well as several books on advanced sword techniques. "Thank you very much Keitaro and Naru." She said, her face beaming.

"Kyaaaah! A new sketch pad with coloured pencils! Oh! There's a new diary in here too! Thank you so much Sempai and Naru!" Shinobu cried, overjoyed at her gifts.

Su opened her bag and pulled out several bunches of bananas, some mechanical parts and a large black rectangular object. "Hey Keitaro, what's this?" She asked, holding the odd object up.

"That's the latest game system in America, Su. I think they call it an Xbox." Keitaro answered.

"Ooh thanks, I can't wait to upgrade Mecha-Tama and try my new system."

Mutsumi opened her bag to find a lot of watermelons and a strange small box. Inside the box was an egg. "Oh! Watermelons and a hot spring turtle egg. Thank you both."

Kitsune opened her bag to discover lots of various liquor from the different places Keitaro and Naru had visited. "Aw, thanks you two." She grinned, heading off to her room with the bottles.

Sarah, upon opening her bag found several new outfits from Seta and Haruka, one or two from Naru and Keitaro, and several book titles she had been wanting. "This is so awesome! Thanks you guys!"

After everyone had taken their gifts back to their rooms, they all gathered back in the kitchen to await the arrival of the remaining two girls so that Keitaro could finally reveal what his mysterious plans were that he had made for improvements on the dorm.


End file.
